In typical ball or roller bearings the rotating elements slide against each other or slide against a cage. This sliding friction causes heat and wear, and necessitates providing clearances and lubrication in the bearing. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,062 issued to A. L. Westman a rolling contact bearing is illustrated, but it is excessively complex in that the rollers are complicated and make more contacts than necessary.